


The Best Revenge (Is Living Well)

by Polomonkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred's managed to keep a lid on his feelings for Merlin so far. But Merlin showing up to the bar in a dress is really pushing it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge (Is Living Well)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornalot week two bonus challenge: revenge and for my h/c bingo square 'secret identity revealed'.

When Arthur texted round saying he had a surprise guest with him, Mordred assumed it meant he was bringing his latest girlfriend along to Bar Albion.  
  
It was somewhat depressing to see Arthur happily loved up with a different girl every week while Mordred could barely get the Tesco cashier to smile back at him. But then Arthur was a handsome bastard, and so charming with it that it was hard for Mordred to begrudge him. Gwaine, however, had no such compunctions.  
  
"How does he do it? I've got way better hair than him. Mord, haven't I got better hair?"  
  
"We are not having this discussion again."  
  
"He probably doesn't even use conditioner. You _always_ have to use conditioner, guys."  
  
"Can someone stuff his perfect hair into his mouth and spare us all?" Elyan groaned but Gwaine was unperturbed.  
  
"It's just so... oh look, here he is now, Camelot's answer to Don Juan. And yes, he has yet another gorgeous girl clinging to his- holy shit!"  
  
Mordred turned at that, curious to see what exactly of Arthur's this girl was clinging onto. For a moment he could spot nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur was there and his new girl was too, and she was as much of a knockout as usual. Tall and slim with stylishly short hair, big pouty red lips, and a pair of ears that stuck out in an oddly familiar manner...  
  
"Well, fuck me sideways," Elyan said but no one took him up on the offer. They were all too busy staring open mouthed at the sight of Merlin walking towards them in a clinging black dress, black high heels, and a blush on his face the exact colour of the red lace bra peeping from his neckline.  
  
Arthur, by contrast, was positively radiating smug.  
  
"Have you met my lovely friend Merlin?" He said and Merlin shot him a death glare.  
  
"What is this?" Gwen asked in a tone that suggested the shenanigans of Merlin and Arthur no longer surprised her in the slightest.  
  
"Merlin thought it would be very funny to make sex noises in the background when my dad was on the phone. I lost my car privileges for a month and Merlin here rashly agreed to whatever revenge I chose."  
  
Elyan and Gwaine laughed but Morgana narrowed her eyes rather dangerously.  
  
"So you think it's a punishment to make someone dress like a woman?"  
  
Arthur swallowed audibly.  
  
"No, Morgs, it's not like that."  
  
"Then what is it like?" Morgana said, in a voice cool enough to freeze beer.  
  
"And now I get my revenge," Merlin said, gesturing as Morgana geared up for one of her legendary rants. "Drink, anyone?"  
  
Mordred looked over and caught a glimpse of Arthur's begging, 'don't leave me' gaze.  
  
"Sure," he said and followed Merlin to the bar.  
  
Merlin leaned over to look at the ale selection like there weren't at least ten people openly gawping at him. Like he especially didn't know Mordred was one of them. He didn't know what was wrong with him but the sight of Merlin dressed like this was having an entirely unexpected effect on him. A.k.a. his mouth had gone dry, his palms were sweating, and his jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

He hadn't known Merlin for very long. He had been friends with Arthur initially and been introduced to Merlin that way. They'd danced around each other a little awkwardly at first - Merlin seemed to be slow to trust and Mordred, well. He had been enamoured with Merlin from the moment he first laid eyes on him. But he'd tried to keep his distance, to avoid making a fool of himself. Merlin never gave any indication that he might feel the same way.

Mordred had been very good at keeping his distance too. Until tonight.  
  
Merlin just looked so... hot. The cut of the dress was showing off the leanness of his body; his legs attractively elongated by the high heels. His eyes looked smoky and dark behind the mascara and his lips were a perfect Cupid's bow of red lipstick.  
  
Mordred's head was spinning and he couldn't get enough air in. The sight of Merlin dressed like this was doing things to him and he wasn't sure he could keep control.  
  
Merlin must have felt Mordred's stare because he glanced back at him.  
  
"Go on, laugh," he said wryly. "Get it over with."  
  
Mordred licked dry lips.  
  
"Not sure I want to," he said and it came out a little strangled.  
  
Merlin turned all the way then, giving him an appraising look.  
  
"What do you want?" He said at last.  
  
Mordred nearly fell over. What did he want? What was Merlin willing to give? A kiss? Something more than that?  
  
"What are you offering?" He managed to say, aiming for seductive.  
  
"Er. I meant to drink," Merlin said and Mordred waited for the earth to open up and drag him down to the Hell of Social Faux Pas.

He turned as if to go and Merlin reached out, lightly touching his arm.  
  
"Stay," he said. "I'll decide."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Three tequila shots each later and they were kissing in the bathroom, pressed hard against the locked door, mouths urgent on each other.  
  
Merlin was rubbing the front of Mordred's jeans and Mordred had one hand gripping Merlin's waist, the other in his hair. He wasn't sure how it had come to this but he wanted Merlin right now more than he'd ever wanted anything and he was so hard he could burst.  
  
Merlin's lipstick was waxy against his mouth; he stepped back and raised a thumb to smear it across Merlin's face. Merlin looked debauched, the black around his eyes stark against the pale of his face; his cheeks flushed pink with arousal.  
  
"You're gorgeous," Mordred said, sincerity breaking through the alcohol haze, and Merlin only smiled, leaning in to nip at Mordred's neck.  
  
"Want your mouth," he whispered and suddenly Mordred wanted that too, he trailed his hands down Merlin's silky dress as he dropped to his knees, desperate to please.  
  
He hitched up Merlin's skirt and found a sight beyond his wildest dreams: Merlin's cock barely covered by red lace panties, jutting forward from the straining fabric.  
  
He mouthed at the material, tasting a trace of pre-cum, inhaling Merlin's scent. Merlin gasped a little and then rocked his hips forward. Mordred lapped at the lace and then gently tugged the underwear down, freeing Merlin's cock. He tongued at the tip experimentally and Merlin moaned, hands twining into Mordred's hair.  
  
It was a very good cock, Mordred decided happily. A decent size but not big enough to cause a problem. The area all around was shaved completely smooth and it took Mordred a moment to realise that Merlin's legs were too. He ran his hands up Merlin's thighs and revelled in the feel of silky skin beneath his hands.  
  
"Stop... teasing..." Merlin groaned and Mordred obliged, taking Merlin's cock into his mouth in one swift motion. Merlin threw his head back, banging it on the door, and Mordred hummed around his cock soothingly, hands still lingering on Merlin's thighs.  
  
He took a little more of Merlin's cock into his mouth, laving the underside with his tongue.  
  
"Yes, like that," Merlin panted out. "Fuck, Mordred..."  
  
He fisted Mordred's hair, just hard enough to hurt, and Mordred loved it. Merlin was coming apart so beautifully and it was all down to him.  
  
He swallowed him down deeper and Merlin let out a choked off cry.  
  
"Wait, let me-"  
  
Suddenly it all went dark.  
  
It took Mordred a moment to realise that Merlin had thrown his skirt over Mordred's head. He could barely see Merlin's body in front of him, cocooned in thick black fabric.  
  
It was surprisingly arousing. Blindly he brought one hand up to grip Merlin's cock at the base and began lightly stroking it as he continued to suck. Merlin's noises were muffled but still audible above him, his hands still gripping Mordred's head through the cloth.  
  
It was intoxicating, feeling how turned on Merlin was. Mordred wanted more. He remembered a trick he'd learnt from his last boyfriend and pulled off Merlin's cock with a pop, ignoring the corresponding moan of protest. He stuck one finger in his mouth, laving it with spit, and then tentatively, carefully, inched his hand around the back of the dress.  
  
Merlin's body went taut and Mordred froze.  
  
"Can I-" he said, fully prepared to back off if Merlin expressed any hesitation.  
  
"God, yes," Merlin hissed. "Please."  
  
Gently, Mordred took Merlin's cock back into his mouth and felt around with his slicked up finger for Merlin's cleft.  
  
Merlin's body practically jerked when he found it. Mordred traced the rim teasingly before slipping his finger into that soft pucker, sucking down hard on Merlin's cock at the same time.  
  
That was all it took. Merlin came with a shout, his cock pulsing in Mordred's mouth. Mordred swallowed it down, his finger still crooked within Merlin, feeling like he could almost come untouched for how on edge he felt.  
  
Merlin quieted after a few moments, his breathing slowing and his body relaxing. Mordred pulled his finger out carefully, and used the edge of Merlin's dress to clean off his cock.

It was oddly intimate, to be so close to Merlin's body in this moment of comedown. Mordred couldn't help but press a kiss to Merlin's hip, another to his thigh. Then he drew back, afraid that was too romantic for a situation such as this.  
  
Damnit, he wanted to be romantic though. He didn't want this to be the last time he ever got to be with Merlin.  
  
He lifted Merlin's dress from his head and stood up slowly. He felt unsure of himself, awkward. But Merlin pulled him into a kiss and it was as tender as their previous ones had been frantic.  
  
It gave Mordred the courage to ask.  
  
"Can I take you out sometime?" He said shyly. It was ridiculous to be bashful after what they had just done but he felt it anyway.  
  
"You know I wouldn't be dressed like this," Merlin teased and Mordred shook his head.  
  
"Just want you," he muttered.  
  
Merlin didn't respond for a few moments and when Mordred looked up, Merlin was biting his lip.  
  
"What if... what if I do want to dress like this sometimes? Like... not as a joke."  
  
There was a note of vulnerability in Merlin's voice and Mordred finally put together what had been at the back of his mind all along.  
  
Merlin wasn't wearing some outlandish stripper-style outfit with make-up caked on and a bra padded to the nines. His clothes were elegant; his make-up subtle and carefully applied.  
  
He had done this before. It wasn't a joke or a prank to him. This was part of who he was.  
  
Merlin was meeting Mordred's gaze head on, chin raised defensively, ready for mockery. Mordred felt a wave of affection flood through him, solid and strong.  
  
He reached out and caught Merlin's hand in his, pressed a kiss to it.  
  
"Like I said, I just want you. Whoever you are."  
  
Merlin smiled then, and he looked beyond radiant.  
  
"Then, yes. Let's go out sometime."  
  
And he pulled Mordred in for a lingering kiss.  
  
"We should probably go and rescue Arthur," Mordred murmured when he could finally tear himself away.  
  
Merlin fixed him with a wicked smile.  
  
"He can wait ten minutes," he said. And then dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
